Love is Forever
by EmzieRose00
Summary: A sad,fluffy but mysterious one shot on my OC Amber and Jacob black (Jacob black/OC) **No longer a Songfic due to...Problems**


Due to some... Problems...I have been forced to either delete or change my story because I have used song lyrics. Wow. So yeah, please enjoy and if you want to read the better version, go to my Wattpad account (EmzieRose) Thank you xoxo

© Copyrighted by EmzieRose ©

Sitting here, on the hospital bed has realised what I've missed out on. I thought I was doing the right thing, but clearly I wasn't because look where I am right now. In a hospital, with a bloodsucker looking after me, Jacob holding onto my hand and I can tell he is upset.

"I'll leave you two alone to think about it" Dr Cullen said quietly and just like that he pads outside of the room. The sunlight makes the ring on my left hand sparkle and I smile down on it.

"Amber..." His voice tells me that he is clearly upset. Not with me but with the problem I'm facing...we're facing.

"Jacob... I... I don't know. I'm not sure if I can handle so much at once... Please don't make me decide." I plead to him. Jacob comes to the other side of my bed and takes my petite face into his large, warm hands.

"Amber. I know you can do this. Do not, and I mean do not tell me you can't. I have known you for 4 years now. We are committed to each other and I know you can do this. I won't make this decision myself. We need to make it together, as a family. As we already are." He leans down and gently brushes his lips against mine, but this wasn't enough because I move upwards and make full contact with our lips. Passionately , softly and lovingly. We break apart and tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Jacob..." I close my eyes as the flashback begins.

_I was walking around the town I just moved into with my mum. La Push. It's actually quite a cool name. Being 15, I should be texting my friends or whatever teenage girls do these days but no. Not me. I'm on a mission. For some reason as soon as I passed the greeting sign saying 'Welcome to La Push'. I've had this strange feeling. I felt as if I was constantly flushed. A weird tugging in my back also added onto that and a feeling as if I should be protecting the place. Weird, so I decided just to get some fresh air._

_I saw a beach up ahead and I steps onto the warm cream sand. I take of my Sandals and start to walk along, keeping my feet away from being completely submerged in water, but close enough for the water to just touch them. All of a sudden the tug in my back begins to get worse. I groan in pain and slump down on a conveniently placed rock. I hunch over in pain until I feel a warm - a very warm hand place itself on my back. I look up to find myself submerged in the beautiful brown eyes of a boy, oozing love and adoration._

"Well, what else can we loose Jake. I mean if it does fail... Nothing's going to be affected. It's just the pain and the imprint will make it worse for us. If I'm in that much pain, not only am I going to suffer, but you are too. You might hurt one of the people..." I trail off noticing the concentration on my fiances deep, brown eyes. While he's thinking I study his handsome face. The tanned skin that is always blemish free. The beautiful smile with pearly white teeth. His kissable, soft lips. And the features that changed our lives for the better. His eyes. The dark pits of love, kindness and protectiveness. I love it when they twinkle as he looks at me with so much love that I didn't think could exist. The crinkles at the corner of his eyes that make me want to just cuddle up to him forever. God I love him...

_A couple of weeks later, Jake and I were the best of friends although at times when he didn't think I was looking, I see the smile of pure love and respect. At times like those, I just smile and make my hair fall in front of my face, but Jake always use to put it back behind my ear._

_"Don't hide your face from me. Your absolutely beautiful" he always told me, and let's face it. He tells me it everyday. Then came the days of trouble. I grew rapidly and I became more snappier. I always managed to notice the glances of worry between my parents and soon enough I noticed Sam, Jarod, Paul, Leah, Seth and Jake always watching me. Sam's stare was the creepiest. His eyes pretty much told me that he was waiting for me and I began to keep my self hidden from the outside world, but Jake always pulled me out. Then there were the days when Jake ditched me for the Swan girl. Rebecca? Isa? Isabella. Isabella Swan. I can honestly say I was heartbroken the day Jake ditched me to be with her. We were hanging out at his house until Bella came up and asked to hang out. I saw the emotions in his eyes. Happiness, Guilt and confusion. He ignored me that day, so I stopped talking to him. My emotions pretty much always ended up the same. Anger. I use to have random bursts of anger throughout the day and break all these things. My parents did a good job at calming me down though. I ignored Jacob for the next 4 weeks, but one day I snapped. The school cheerleaders walked up to me, and I know this shouldn't have effected me so much, but... It just did._

_"Where your boyfriend sap?" She used my incredibly annoying nickname. " Oh wait, he ditched you to go see his OTHER girlfriend" she laughed along with her annoying posse. I stood up and she noticed just how much taller I am than her, which was a good 25-30cm (I'm Australian so I don't know how to calculate the height in Feet, I'd be grateful to anyone that can help me :) ) I see Sam's group sit up straight, not eating and clearly watching out of the corner of their eyes._

_"Listen here, Brittany." I literally hiss out her name, like it was pure, utter venom. "Jacob Black is NOT my boyfriend. In fact he will NEVER be. He is an airhead, a pig and...and and a... douche bag. I will NOT tolerate your bullshit any longer, You hear me" I look into her stereotypical blue eyes and I feel the need to run into the forest. I don't notice the teachers trying to break us apart, I just push through and run into the forest surrounding the front of the school. I feel a sensation running through my spine and it felt...almost... Normal? As if I should be doing this all the time. All of a sudden a burst of rage hits me and I make a ferocious growl. Next thing you know, I'm on four pure white paws._

_"Well then..." I think to myself. "This is one. Wild. Dream" I think to myself again, but this time it's answered with a female sounding laugh._

_"Your not dreaming sweetheart, but I bet your going to be wishing you were soon" A silver wolf stops in front of me and I just stare wide eyed at it... Her. "Shit... Your fur is freaking awesome. You know your fur colour reflects on your heart? Damn girl, you are one pure girl." She nods her head in appreciation._

_"Um... This has nothing to do with the Quileute legends. Does it?" I ask her, already expecting the answer._

_"Well obviously it does. Now you're in the middle of your first shift so you shouldn't be going back to human for at least a couple of days. Just follow me and I'll get Sam- our Alpha to explain all the shiznit. Alright?" The girl tells me, and I just nod_

_"I'm Leah, by the way" she tells me as we come across a small red house. Leah releases a softish sounding howl and a man and woman steps out of the house. The mans face turns from straight to surprised then to expectant._

_Sam explains everything to me. The shape shifting, imprinting (which Jacob had done on me and what I should do on him according to Sam's thoughts) and all things about having a high temperature, ripping clothes and having really bad anger issues. Great. So now here I am, listening to everyone trying to convince me to eat a deer. No. Just No._

_"C'mon April, your gonna be stuck like this for a couple of days and you need to eat." Collin whines, just wanting to go inside, but all I do is turn my head, lay down on my back and let out a large whine. Everyone sighs and I stand up and walk into the forest. I feel the presence of someone and I turn to find myself absorbed in his eyes again. Creepily enough, I see our wedding day, our children and us together as an old couple. Aww adorable. Jacob comes up to me, licks my cheek (my furry cheek) and snuggles his head into my shoulder. I cuddle back up to him and I hear his thoughts._

_"I'm sorry, and I love you. I can't live without you and I'm an idiot" he whines but do you know what I do? I tag him with my paw and start and epic 3 day game of tagzies because Sam made us stop after that._

I'm pulled out of the flashback by my worried fiance and Dr Cullen smiling at me.

"Sorry... I was just thinking of my first couple of days as a wolf" I smile and Jake grins.

"We should have another tagzies battle, but with everyone this time" he smirks. I just shake my head laughing and sitting up. I face Dr Cullen and share a look with Jacob, already knowing what to do. I'm mentally slapping myself and my brain is screaming 'WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?'.

"I accept it Dr Cullen."

Signing the papers made me so upset, yet so happy. I know everyone is going to miss me but I know Jacob will miss me the most. To put us out of our pain and misery, Nick has given permission for Jacob and the pack to come and see me, as long as they get a notice. I do great at the new job, beating the bad guys and helping out people like Tony to people like Skye. My power is always working on my friends and family, keeping them safe from harm and death. Then came the time when I thought about stopping phasing, but honestly with a job like I have now, it was gone straight away. The moral of this story is that Love is Forever and NOTHING can get in its way...

Well, it's finished, updated and edited properly. In my story you might notice some thing different to other Twilight wolf pack stories. Ok, I know this may offend some people but please don't take it to harshly as I'm just putting my opinion out there. My pet peeve in Twilight wolf stories is when someone phases, and they phase back pretty much straight away. I know my story doesn't focus on much of that, but I still hate it. It took Sam at least a week and a half to phase back and it took Jacob 3 days. They can't phase back straight away as if it's an everyday thing! Oh well, it is a fan fiction any way :) Please leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments and vote. PS I enjoy reading constructive criticism, just please don't make it too harsh :/. Thank you xoxo

~EmzieRose


End file.
